


Vagary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [692]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs invited the team for a barbecue, but what is really behind it all?





	Vagary

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/24/2001 for the word [vagary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/24/vagary).
> 
> vagary  
> An extravagant, erratic, or unpredictable notion, action, or occurrence.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #350 Announcement.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vagary

“Come on, McGee. You know this isn’t normal. This is a vagary from Gibbs’ usual behavior.” Abby pointed out.

“He’s invited the team over before, Abby.” McGee sighed.

“Not like this. It’s always been case related before.” Abby bounced excitedly. “This has to mean something.”

“Means I’m hungry. Get in.” Gibbs barked opening the door even though it was unlocked to get his agents off the doorstep and into the party. Well the party hadn’t really started yet, they were still waiting for a few to arrive. Gibbs and Tony were the only ones present until Abby and McGee arrived. They were expecting Jimmy, Ducky, Fornell, Emily and Ellie still. 

Tony grilled in the backyard, a surprise to Abby and McGee. They expected Gibbs to be the one cooking. What they didn’t realize was that Tony liked experimenting, so Gibbs and him switched who did the barbecue on a regular basis. 

Once everyone had arrived and had food, Gibbs stood up. “We have an announcement.”

“I knew it!” Abby blurted. She had known there was something suspicious about this get together.

Tony rolled his eyes. Gibbs glared. “Tony and I are getting married.”

“Whoo! Go bossman!” Abby exclaimed.

McGee just looked between Gibbs and Tony shocked. He hadn’t even realized they were dating. Ducky heartily congratulated the two. Jimmy, Fornell, Emily, and Ellie all offered soft congratulations.

Tony whispered in Gibbs’ ear. “Only you would make it sound like a statement rather than something joyous.”

“I love you.” Gibbs whispered back.

Tony beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
